mine forever
by kiippyy
Summary: amy rose has been kidnapped by scourge! what will happen?love?hate?Lust? read and fine out!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I DON"T own the Sega team

Amy age:18

Scrouge:20

"**Hmph****" ****whimpered a girl, a hedgehog in fact-she went by the name of Amy Rose . Amy was once known for her stubbornness and great strength, she was also known for being Sonics "ultimate fan girl"- but that all changed in a matter of years,** she no longer waited for her "use to be hero" to come save her-she waited for **no one**.

Amy rose once again was kidnapped , by whom she did not know.

As she laid in the soft bed she was thinking '_**ooh fiddlesticks! How am I suppose to get out of this one!'**_ she tossed in discomfort as she heard whispers near the door. Pretty soon someone was bond to come for her, but **whom**? Nowhere near sleep she straightened up and as she moved a sharp pain shot threw her body. She winced in pain as she quickly examined every part of her body '_**what the hell!'**_ she looked at her stomach 2 huge scars that went to her midd abdomen to her hips. She yelped as she saw her hands stained with blood, bruises, and cuts. She looked around the room with a panicked face, _**' **_where's_** the damn bathroom in this place!'**_ she finally found the bathroom. But as she was about to spring out of the somewhat comfy bed she heard-

Heheeheh cliff hanger! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

She looked around the room with a panicked face, ' where's the damn bathroom in this place!' she finally found the bathroom. But as she was about to spring out of the somewhat comfy bed she heard  
BANG! a wine bottle was chucked across the room smashing into the wall. The red liquid oozed out. Her eye's widen as she saw a figure, obviously too drunk too stand, tripping into the room. Amy froze, her breathing became shallow as if the intrutor wouldn't notice her.  
As the figure entered the small area where a dim light bulb was, amy immediatly recognized the green spikey fur and leather jacket. 'dammnit' she mummbled to herself. scrouge had been after Amy for over 2 years now. His infatuation with her must have started when she had turned 16 and him 18.  
Scrouge seemed confused as he noticed the missing hedgehog was not where he put her just aa fewe hours ago. But in the corner of his eyes he'd noticed this pinky creature just a few feet away. He swung his head to his left and smirked devilishly at the girl. She could only glare back at him."Scrouge! why did you bring me here?" amy asked hotly. but scrouge did not reply. He started to slowly sway and walk twords the poor girl. smirking like a pyscopath. Amy rose up to walk away from him, half of her body shunned away from him, like a frieghten animal,  
clutching onto her chest protectivley. "goddamnit scrouge anser me already!" she yelled into his face as he now stood in front of her. Scrouge licked his lips and reached out and patted her head gently before tugging her head down, and twords his inhaled deeply, her aroma intoxicated him. AAmy struggled to look up at him and yell at him once again. she placed both of her delicate hands on top of his chest and pushed him back gently, looking up at him her mouth tightened into a straight line. "scrouge your drunk so . .me." she stated roughly yanking his hands off hers.  
Scrouge chuckled and suprising stepped back. finally he spoke. "oh MY beautiful Amy you seem to have gotten hurt-" he motioned twords her hands and stomach. "-I'll make you a bath." Amy stood there confused as scrouge walked to the door located behind her and shutting it quietly. "eh...?" 'what the crap just happened?' she spoke inwardly to herself. 'scrouge...what has gotten into you?' Amy couldn't help but frown thinking deeply about her situation. But before long scrouge had emerged from the bathroom and grapped her upper rm tugging her inside gently. Again he closed the door behind him. Amy looked and saw a plain old bath tub  
that was made of white porcelin stone,the walls were cream in color with little gold markings at the edges. she noticed a small counter with clothes laid out on them. GIRL clothes to be exact, as well as a nice fluffy towel. "i will go and get some medicine for your wounds as well as bandages miss Amy" he said smugly. She only grunted in response. she quickly disgarded her ragged old cothes (it was a newer version of her outfit in sonic X, it was the same but it was swoop neck and tightly fitted and short)  
she sighed as she felt the warm water encase her body and watched as the bubbly water turned pink from the dried blood and dirt. All Amy could remember from the past couple of hours was getting in a fight with Shadow and Rouge, Sonic was with her as well as tails but she couldn't recall how the fight started and how, in anyway, that Scrouge was involved with the whole ordeal.  
Amy tossed those thoughts away and ducked under the water to get her silky long hair cleaned. Amy still sported bangs and a red headband and an outfit similar to the one in her earlier years. Amy had become a very busty lean tall beautiful girl throught the had become quite stronger as well, but of course not nearly as strong as the others. Amy leaned against the back of the tub as soon as she heard Scrouge returning.  
As he entered she saw in his hands some gauze and what she could guess was the medicine. Scrouge seemed more somber as he made his way to the side of the tub. "get up" he demanded darkly. Amy looked at him "im naked though" she stated embarrassed. Scrouge rollled his eyes "no shit. just cover you chest so i can bandage your torse idiot" he mummbled indifferently as he handed her a towel to wrap around her bottom half.  
she pouted but did as she was told and cupped her breast with her hands and sat on the edge of the tub with the towel on her lower half. "good" He murmered as he picked up the bottle of medicine and smeared it on her too large scratches. She winced but it was nothing that Amy Rose cant handle! she smiled smugly to herself. Scrouge had stopped and grapped the gauze and started to gently wrap it around and around her mid half. once he'd finished he stood up and went to the table and pointed to her to it "these clothes are for you. get dressed and get to bed." he turned to leave as amy said " can you atleast tell me why im even here!?" she  
wined. He stopped and turned smiling wickedly at her. "Your here because...your mine forever."


End file.
